1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package substantially preventing generation of static electricity using a conductive rod.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To substantially prevent generation of static electricity in a semiconductor device, a cell for preventing the generation of the static electricity is inserted into an input/output pad unit of the semiconductor device. As semiconductor devices become smaller, a different cell structure has been used for substantially preventing the generation of the static electricity. However, potential reductions in the generation of the static electricity by changing the structure of the cell are limited.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of substantially preventing static electricity for a semiconductor device having a small size.